


to live (is to learn)

by belldroy101



Series: serendipity [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldroy101/pseuds/belldroy101
Summary: Put simply- this is a story about seven people all looking for answers; and sometimes it takes an insane plot across the sea, a found family, a secretive genius obsessed with hourglasses, and one too many sword fights to find them.Or, there is no real ending, there is just the place where you stop the story.





	1. the crossing

**Author's Note:**

> there is a sequel to the work titled to love (is to burn) which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240366/chapters/27811152). I'm so excited to be on another adventure with you all! Hope you guys are ready

_“I wish it need not have happened in my time," said Frodo. "So do I," said Gandalf, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.” - J.R.R Tolkein_

 

* * *

 

Time weaves new beginnings and endings into existence. Some things have plenty of time, and others do not. The fates wrestle with Time, beg it to follow their will, but Time always wins in the end. It stops for no one, and there are no exceptions.

Time is both man's greatest shackles, but also their greatest reprieve.

This is a story, of the ways in which we are all prisoners of Time. Yet this is also a story of a boy, a young boy who did not ask for any of the great gifts and curses he was given, but who has them nonetheless. And this is the story of the man, who craved endless time, and used that very boy to get it.

It’s hard to say, what is fair and what is not. Who deserves what and when and why. But those are mortal concerns, and it is not until a man cheats Death himself that Time cares at all.

But Time has noticed, and the time has come.

No one can live forever.

Not even a God.  


* * *

 

 “So remind me _again_ why I can’t come with you?” Bambam whines.

Jinyoung is starting to get a headache.

They are sitting in the foyer of the castle, with the sun just beginning to rise and bathe the white marble in light. The castle had undergone many changes after the events that had happened a mere few weeks ago, and one of them had been the damage and holes in the walls. In a stroke of inspiration, Jihee had decided to transform the damage into more windows. Jagged and nonuniform. Jihee and him had agreed that the patchwork looked interesting, and gave the impression of pieces of a puzzle. It symbolized the new start of the legacy they were creating, so they choose to leave it that way. Imperfect, but still working to bring in the blaze of beauty from the daylight. It was symbolic, in it’s own...special way. And honestly he was quite happy with the changes, so being in the foyer always pleased him nowadays.

But today, it was serving as the vehicle to a conversation he had had one too many times since the final decision of who would be going on the upcoming mission. And thus did not bring him the usual pleasure that it would otherwise.

“Because, we need someone to stay here and hold down the fort, I’ve explained this to you a million times.”

The younger boys face pulls down into a pout.

“ _Youngjae_ gets to go.” He argues, and Jinyoung fights back a groan.

But Jinyoung remains steadfast. Although he had not been king for long before stepping down, he was still an old pro at not being swayed by even the most ardent of puppy dog eyes. “Youngjae gets to go because Youngjae is a healer, and when we’re going to an unknown land where every person could very well try and, I don’t know? _Kill us._  A healer is quite necessary.”

“So _I’m_ unnecessary.” Bambam sniffs. He’s still wearing his tunics for training, so Jinyoung assumes that after he got done teaching the newest recruits early morning drills- he came straight here where he knew Jinyoung would be before the party met up to leave later in the day. The trainees are terrified of Bambam, with his sharp eyes and cunning ways and obvious foreignness, which is quite hilarious to those who know him. To Jinyoung, Bambam will always be the joking, good-natured boy he met only a little over a year ago.

“You are necessary, don’t be dramatic- but you’re necessary _here_.” Jinyoung replies with a sigh, “Bam, I’m having you stay here because I trust you, because I know I can rely on you to make sure nothing bad happens while we’re gone. After Jaebum and Jackson, you were next in line to lead the clan.”

Bambam’s sour expression falters, and Jinyoung knows he’s pleased that Jinyoung mentioned his high rank. Flattery will get you everywhere, this is a lesson that Jinyoung has learned well.

“So please,”  He tries again, “Stay here. Make sure your people and mine are safe, and make sure they don’t kill each other.”

Bambam’s face remains passive for a moment, but Jinyoung can already tell that he has won. His suspicions are confirmed when Bambam relents with an, “Alright, fine. But you better not die over there.”

Jinyoung smiles at him, and tactfully ignores the eyeroll that the younger had tacked on at the end, “We won’t,” He promises, “After all, that’s why we’re bringing Youngjae.”

He winks at the younger boy, and his affronted cry is still in his ears as Jinyoung turns on his heel and walks back the way he came.

 

* * *

 

They had decided to meet in the dungeons, right at dusk. This mission was one that had to be handled discreetly. So while most of the castle was busy, and going on to supper and home- it would be the time that they could make their exit through the exterior door, and head towards the port. Jaebum is the last person down there, and he appraises the people he will be traveling with carefully.

There is Yugyeom, Jinyoung’s personal servant. Jaebum had been apprehensive on letting a servant come, but after a few weeks of training with Bambam- he could hold his own in a fight. And having him there showed the legitimacy of their trip. If people knew what they were actually doing, it would cause fear and chaos when the nation was just beginning to heal. Explaining that the magician, who is the spokesperson for taking away the stigma of fear of the Arts, happens to also have the most terrible man who's ever lived within him-  will do little to further their cause. People are already still terrified of him and of magic, and revealing his secret could cause an uproar he did not even want to think of. So Yugyeom had to come, after all, working under the guise of a diplomacy trip wouldn’t make sense if Jinyoung did not have at least one person actually from the castle with him.

Then there was Youngjae, who was essential. A talented healer would most certainly come in handy when what they would face was so uncertain. He was not their best fighter, but he was good enough that he could defend himself in a conflict.

And of course there was Jackson, who had come up with the idea in the first place and found the druid texts that had described the man they were looking for across the sea. His best friend was the one who was trying so hard to help him, and who had convinced Jaebum that he should come with them in the first place.

Lastly was Jinyoung, who had not originally planned on coming, but as they fleshed out the idea more and more- and Jinyoung conceded his throne- it just seemed to fit together to have Jinyoung contribute to the disguise they were trying to play. Plus he was an extremely capable fighter- now rivaling Jackson and Bambam with his talents- which would most definitely come in handy.

(Also- privately- Jaebum would miss him if he had not come. Terribly. Moreso then he will ever admit aloud.)

“Jaebum!” Jackson calls enthusiastically, his voice echoing off of the stone walls, “Are you ready for this?”

He doesn’t reply, but musters a good natured smile that he knows will appease the other man. Truthfully, this trip is hard for him to stomach. In partaking in it, he must admit to himself why they have to do it in the first place. And in doing that, must confront the fact that he has the potential to cause more destruction then he can ever properly conceive.

_(That feeling a few shorts weeks ago with his Master, that feeling of no control. Of complete control. But just who is he controlling? Of feeling the world bending at your will, of knowing that he could make it all cease with just a snap of his-)_

So yeah, it’s a lot on his shoulders. A new, constant weight that never really leaves. This feeling that he is both himself and also very much not himself. But as Jinyoung and Jackson love to remind him; this is to help him be entirely himself, and no longer have any doubts as to who that person is.

(But there is that fear too. That guilt, the shame that no one can know. That he can’t even admit to himself-)

He pushes it all to the back of his mind. Some things are better left there, to collect cobwebs and never see the light of day, and those secrets are his and his alone. Jackson and Jinyoung worry about him enough, and he will not make them carry any more of his troubles with them.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Jinyoung asks, pulling Jaebum out of his thoughts. The group all make various noises of agreement, and with little commotion, they begin their trek. The ports are not really that far from the capital, but they are far enough that the group is walking for most of the night. They elected to not bring horses, as the hassle of bringing them and also the attention they would draw was simply not worth it. Dawn is nearing when they can see the outline of ships on the horizon, and the group is most definitely nearing exhaustion. Even Jaebum, who prides himself on his high stamina, is feeling the strain.

Although, it is looking like the start to what will soon be a beautiful day. Since the sun has not yet risen, the heat of the day has not set in it. Instead it is a gentle warmth characteristic of summer nights, and the birds have just begun to awaken- filling the air with a busy chatter. He can smell the leaves, the trees, the grass.

He didn’t realize just how much he had missed all of this.

Jaebum loves Jinyoung, loves how far they’ve come, even enjoys staying at the castle with it’s easy comforts and plentiful food and day by day consistency; but he has been a runner all his life. He’s been traveling since he was a teenager, and had not realized just how restless he had become these past few weeks until he is back here. Everything seems brighter, sharper, more _alive._

He takes a deep breath in, and a deep breath out; and despite the aching in his legs he feels a calm kind of serenity that he has felt all too little of recently.

Then, he hears a noise.

The serene moment is broken, and he tenses. It’s quick. Just a simple rustle of leaves. It very easily could have been an animal. He looks around to see if anyone else had noticed, but even Jackson is moving along seemingly unperturbed. Is he just hearing things?

But Jaebum has learned over the years to trust his instincts. And the feeling of unease settles in his belly. He itches to use his runes to help him focus more, and out of habit alone probably would have a few weeks ago- but since the episode at the castle he has made an active effort to use no magic.

(He can’t let himself risk it.)

The dark marks underneath his clothes are beginning to burn with the strain it takes to hold himself back, so he takes a few more deep breaths. Jaebum can survive without his magic, he can. It’s just so _hard,_ when using his runes feels as natural as taking in air- he has to force himself to stop. It feels as though he is without a limb, without a part of himself, when he does not use it. But he has made it this far. He can do this. His hand goes to his belt, where the enchanted knife from the druid temple he carries with him at all times sits. Resting his hand on the smooth wood, and feeling the engraving there, instantly helps him calm down. Embedded in it is it’s own kind of ancient magic, and touching it almost feels like fulfilling a craving, like scratching a persistent itch. It is enough for now. 

So he relies on his senses alone, and they are telling him that something is wrong.

He is just about to tell the others this fact, when many things happen at once.

  1. A very loud, very _familiar_ , battle screech reaches his ears.


  1. Jackson turns so quickly he must have whiplash, and buries his knife in a masked figure who had come up behind him equally as fast.


  1. Many other masked figures burst from the trees, all very armed and all looking very intent on murdering them.


  1. Yugyeom and Youngjae, as they had been instructed prior to leaving, immediately dive to the side, getting themselves away from the battle. (He makes a mental note to compliment them on this fact later)



His brain processes all of these things within the span of half of a second, and then recognition hits him as he sees a figure from behind. They are locked in battle with one of the men, but he would know that frame anywhere.

“So much for staying at home, am I right?” He calls to them.

“Yeah well-” Bambam pauses as he pulls one of the men close to his chest, using his flick knife to slit his throat with ease, “Aren’t you glad I decided to come along? I’m always saving your asses, aren’t I?”

“Can you two stop- stop fucking chatting? We’re kind of busy right now.” Jackson says from where he’s pinned to the ground, using his sword to hold back the other man’s that is coming dangerously close to his face. Jinyoung easily runs him through, and Jackson breathes a deep sigh.

“Thanks. Glad _someone_ can help me out.”

With Jackson back in the game and Jaebum’s focus brought back to the present- the group make quick work of the remaining enemies, and before long they are all standing, surrounded by the bodies of the masked men. The group are looking at each other with wary stares.

“How come even before we leave, we’re already attacked?” Jackson pants, putting his sword back into his scabbard.

“How would they know though?” Jaebum asks, “No one knew of this plan except us, right? How would they even know where we were going? Or why we were going there? What reason is there to attack us?”

He squats down, pulling one of the masks off of the bodies curiously. Underneath it is an ordinary man as far as he can tell, and he taps his fingers against his own cheek as he thinks. He doesn’t like looking through a dead man’s things, but he still searches carefully and quickly for some kind of emblem or badge that might indicate if these people were part of a larger gang. He comes up empty handed.

“They weren’t tailing you for long,” Bambam adds, “It seemed like they had been waiting alongside the road. I was following you for a long time before I saw them.”

They all spoke their words of assent that they had handled this with the utmost secrecy. No one should have known about it, they hadn’t even used a common route. They’d purposefully kept their group as small as possible to avoid that exact problem.

Jaebum gestures to the unmasked man on the ground, “Is this anyone we know?”

He’s met with five people looking back at him and shaking their heads.

“Perhaps it is an isolated incident then. There is always the chance that bandits see a well-off looking party and think they can get a quick turnaround. Especially if they were hanging around on the side of the road.” Jackson says.

“Jackson is right.” Jinyoung says slowly, “We shouldn’t think too much of it, we will not be in this land much longer anyway. Let’s just focus on leaving it in one piece.”

Jaebum thinks that no one is quite satisfied with leaving it up to just that, but they also know no other answers, and with exhaustion settling in all their bones he can tell that everyone is eager to just move on. Time is passing quickly, they have to board the ship as soon as the sun rises. So they don’t dwell on it, and move onward; although it nags at the back of Jaebum’s brain, the feeling that he’s just _missing something_ right in front of him.

Regardless, they start walking again, and Jaebum notices that Yugyeom is lagging behind. He studies his wide eyes trained at the pile of corpses they had moved to the side into the overgrowth, and notices that blood got on the boys trousers. His hands are shaking. Jaebum notices that too. Jaebum feels a pang in his chest for just a moment. He is no stranger to seeing little more than children having to grow up too fast. He has seen it all _too_ often, and sometimes as the leader of the clan, has been forced to move it along quickly and partake in that process. But that had been in kill or be killed situations- he had only trained them to survive.

There has been little choice.

But Yugyeom, he still has a choice here. So Jaebum tries and gives him an out.

“You think you can handle this kid?” He asks.

“Yeah I- I’m good.” His voice sounds unsteady.

Jaebum waits a moment, waits for him to say something else, to turn around and go back the way they came. To admit he’s in way over his head.

Silence.

“Come on then,” Jaebum nods, “This won’t be the first dead body you see.”

Yugyeom grimaces, but he keeps on walking. Determination is clear with every aspect of his form, and Jaebum feels something like respect bloom in his chest. He watches the boy stride ahead of him, the moment long gone.

Jaebum makes a mental note to keep an eye on that one, maybe bringing him hadn’t been a bad idea after all.

 

* * *

 

They reach the port not long after the attack, and Jinyoung clutches the purse of gold he has concealed in his cloak. The only way to make it across the sea is with a hefty payment, and he hopes that they can find someone they can convince. It would be easier if they knew who he was, after all, it was hard to turn down the crown prince and his now infamous group of friends. But after that ambush he was nervous about revealing his identity- so he keeps his hood up and his face in shadow.

There are a few ships to choose from, but Jinyoung’s eye is immediately drawn to the boat at the end of the line. It is a good size, but a little older and more rickety than the others. It does not have the country's emblem on it, and when him and Jaebum make eye contact he knows that he is thinking the same thing as him.

_Perfect._

They walk up onto the wooden dock, with the boards creaking under the weight of all of them. The captain is a surprisingly young man, with bright expressive eyes and slightly over long hair in that boyish rogue way that is common among pirates. He wears simple clothes, but there is a long curved sword resting on his hip that Jinyoung is sure could do immense damage. He has a friendly smile, and if Jinyoung was a year or two younger he would have severely underestimated that anyone who looked so agreeable could probably kill him within a moment.

“Can I help you?” The captain asks politely. His accent is educated, which is offputting given his appearance and occupation. Regardless, Jinyoung carefully opens his cloak, showing the purse of gold. It is still quite early in the morning, so there are only a few people milling about; but still, he knows it is foolish to wave about such a large sum of money in the open.

The captain’s eyes grow impossibly wide as he hears the jangle of many coins from inside the small pouch.

“We request passage,” Jinyoung explains, “We want to go across the sea. North of here.”

“I see.” The pirate replies, focus still on the money, “It’s just the six of you?”

Jinyoung nods.

The pirate hesitates, finally ripping his gaze away from the purse and surveying them instead. He looks them up and down, and Jinyoung wonders exactly what it is he’s looking for. He notices Jaebum absently pull his sleeves down further over his arms  in what is probably an attempt to make sure his runes are hidden. They were cloaked- the only magic Jaebum has allowed himself to use recently as far as he can tell-, but Jinyoung also knows not showing his arms is still probably a subconscious action more out of habit than anything else.

“You in any trouble? As long as the price is right I mind next to nothing, but I need to know if there’s anything I should be worried about.”

“No trouble at all.” He assures.

“You’re sure? What about you?” He jerks his head in the direction of Yugyeom.

“Your kind can cause quite a fuss.” He adds.

Yugyeom turns bright red and starts stuttering out a response as Jinyoung looks on at the exchange in confusion; perhaps he was actually talking to Jaebum? What “kind” was Yugyeom? He was simply a servant boy, nothing more. There was literally nothing outwardly noteworthy about Yugyeom, at least not that Jinyoung could see. Sure, he was a little tall. But that was not particularly unusual.

What did this man see that he did not? He has known Yugyeom since he was a child, and he had never been anything other than what he was. He was just, Yugyeom. Good. Reliable. Kind. Yugyeom.  He looks at the others, and they all seem just as perplexed by the question as he is.

“He causes no issues,” Jinyoung decides to reply, regardless of his ignorance to what the man actually means, “I will make sure of it.”

The pirate looks them over one more time, then finally says, “Alright then, my name is Ilhoon. Welcome aboard.”

They clamber on, but Jinyoung can see the wariness that Ilhoon regards them with, and he certainly does not blame the man. They make an odd bunch, and  he would be suspicious too. He’s just grateful Ilhoon let them on in the first place. His crew are all men of similar ages, perhaps a little older than his own group and they seem to be a merry bunch. Jackson immediately becomes best friends with all of them- and his loud braying laugh can be heard across the deck. Bambam quickly joins in, as Yugyeom watches them both in reverent silence. He sees Jaebum roll his eyes at the pair of them, but he knows him well enough that he can tell the difference for when it’s a sign of affection versus irritation. And this is most definitely one of affection.

They leave the shore a short while later, and Jinyoung breathes a sigh of relief as they go. They have a long journey ahead of them, not just across the sea but to all that they must face after, but they grow one step closer. One day, he reminds himself, they can finally relax. One day, they won’t be plagued by demons. One day, the future they’ll build together will be a reality.

He looks over at his friends and at Jaebum, and he knows whatever happens will be worth it- for their futures. And his own.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung had been on plenty of boats in his youth, on short excursions here and there that came with being the crown prince. Him and Jihee could always laugh and watch the seagulls, and sometimes Minsun would get seasick and they would giggle behind their hands as she threw them a green-faced glare. They were good memories.

Although this moment currently was admittedly taking the place of first on his, “Best Memory on a Boat” list. Ilhoon had been generous with the rooming situations- which, given the amount of money Jinyoung had given him, was fair enough- and Jinyoung and Jaebum were lucky enough to get one to themselves. It was small, but comfortable. With two compact beds and a wooden table and chairs to lounge in when they got bored with the bed. The room was whatever, Jinyoung had slept on stone and grass and dirt- he could make do with what was available, and he knew Jaebum was even more prepared than he was. It was getting to be alone that was a pleasant surprise, and that was what led to their current position.

“Ah _Jaebum,_ ” Jinyoung groans, and then groans again at he looks down at the sight before him. Jaebum’s lips stretched pink and pretty around his cock- drool trailing down his chin. It shines against his skin, paler now that he isn’t spending all his time outside. His sharp eyes are half lidded, and they close fully when Jinyoung puts more pressure from the hand he has fisted in Jaebum’s hair.

“I really-really don’t understand how you’re so good at this.” He gasps, and Jaebum pulls off to smile against his thigh. The older leaves sloppy kisses on his hips while he catches his breath, and Jinyoung takes a moment to compose himself when the sight of Jaebum on his knees is enough to make him lose it. Jaebum’s cheeks are pink just like his lips, and from the way he’s shifting Jinyoung knows he’s probably aching inside his loose traveling pants.

Jaebum goes to put his mouth back around Jinyoung put Jinyoung sharply pulls his head away before he can- Jaebum letting out a surprised yelp. Jaebum whines but doesn’t try again, and when Jinyoung insistently tugs on his hair again he seems to understand what Jinyoung wants, and gets up off his knees so Jinyoung can get an arm around his waist and pull him into a kiss.

He tastes salty and just a little bitter- and that just makes them both more frantic. Jinyoung reaches a hand instead Jaebum’s pants, finally getting a hand on him- Jaebum is so wet inside of his undergarments, just for him, for Jinyoung, and he sucks a spot under his chin as he-

“ _Wait-_ ” Jaebum gasps, hands holding a deathgrip on Jinyoung’s shoulders.

Jinyoung looks up in concern, stopping his ministrations immediately, “What’s wrong?”

He realizes with a start that Jaebum suddenly isn’t looking quite like himself, and his eyebrows are knit tightly together. Jinyoung notices for the first time since they began that the boat is rocking quite insistently now, with things knocking against the walls. He’d been too deep in his own lust to even take notice of their surroundings.

“Jae have you...have you ever been on a boat before?”

Jaebum is looking a little green now, but he manages a signature scowl before replying weakly, “When would I have ever needed to be on a boat? I’m fine on land aren’t-”

Now, Jinyoung understands.

“Yeah, yeah, tough guy- come here.” Jinyoung smiles, and pulls him all the way down onto one of the narrow bunks. Their earlier activities forgotten in favor of giving the older comforting pats on the back as his face is twisted with the nausea.

“I wanted to finish blowing you.” He grumbles into Jinyoung’s neck. And they both let that sit for a moment before Jinyoung breaks the silence by bursting into laughter. Jaebum never fails to surprise him.

“Just focus on breathing,” He says as he catches his own breath, “it’ll go away once you get used to it.”

“I hate boats.”

Jinyoung grins and hugs him closer, “I figured.”

 

* * *

 

Boats always remind Jackson of childhood.

He had been just a boy when his parents and him had boarded that lone ship, and made the trek across the water to a foreign land with foreign people. But he still remembered how it had felt. The fear, the uncertainty, but also the excitement. The ability to recreate himself, become a new person in this new place. All of the endless opportunity it brought. It had not been easy, settling in, trying out these words that didn’t quite fit on his tongue. Feeling like the outsider, again and again, and watching his parents face their own rejections and pitfalls from people who were unwilling to let those who were different from them in. He quickly became a master of disguise; knowing how to make himself as small as possible, and as silent as possible, so that no one would take notice of him. He also became a master of distraction, by making himself the loudest in the room, the center of attention,  by turning himself into the joke- others could not do it for him. They could not embarrass someone who had already thrown away their pride. And maybe, that didn’t always feel good. But Jackson was but a child then, and you do what you had to do to survive.

And then he had met Jaebum, and it had all fallen into place.

He had not looked back since.

Still, boats reminded of him those times. The times before. When he would spend hours of the night laying on the deck of the ship that they had rode to a new life, watching the stars and wondering just what he would find there. It feels quite similar now, only now he is going back where he came, and wondering just what could there be for him still.

He has gotten so good at being the odd one out, and he does not know if he would know how to handle being the one who fits in.

“You look deep in thought.” A voice says from above him, “Mind if I join you?”

“Go for it.” He replies, and feels a body settle beside him on the wooden planks.

“Where are the others?”

“Jaebum and Jinyoung are probably in their quarters doing something I’m sure I don’t want to know, and Youngjae and Yugyeom are probably passed out. They had a long day.” Bambam answers.

Jackson nods, “Was Jinyoung mad at you for abandoning your station?”

“Probably, but I think the fact that I saved all of you definitely helped my case.”

Jackson scoffs, “We could have done it without you.”

“You keep telling yourself that Jackson, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Jackson elbows him playfully, and Bambam snorts. It goes silent for awhile, and Jackson just enjoys the gentle rocking of the waves underneath them.

“Is it...strange?” Bambam eventually asks, “To be going back?”

“A little, a lot could have changed since I was gone. Who knows what I’ll find now.”

“Can we talk about something really quick?”

“Of course.”

“It’s just- when I came here you know, I was so young. I don’t even remember the land I came from before.” Bambam whispers, “I see it, I _know_ it-  in the way I look and the different words I remember my parents saying before I lost them and found Jaebum, but I just- just still don’t know so much.”

“You can always try and find it. Whatever it is you’re looking for Bam.”

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just, the only place I ever really have felt like I _belonged_ was with Jaebum and everyone? And then you were all leaving and I just-”

“Didn’t want to be left behind?” Jackson finishes softly.

“Yeah, and maybe being on the ship- I know you and I are not from the same place but- maybe doing this, traveling, going somewhere new- it will bring me closer to where I _am_ from, and _who_ I am, does that make sense?”

“It make a lot of sense.”

“It’s just like,” Bambam stops for a moment, gathering his thoughts,”It’s like..I have this book in front of me, but most of it is written in a language that I can’t understand. And I want _so_ badly to read it, but I have no one to teach me how.”

“I know how frustrating it is,” Jackson murmurs, “But we’ll translate it, yeah? The book? It’s not gone, not lost, we just need to find a translator.”

Bambam smiles, “I knew you would understand.”

“You know I’m not just a pretty face.”

This time Bambam is the one who elbows Jackson, and they giggle into the cool air of the night.

Both of them stay out of the deck after that, thinking their own thoughts and imagining the answers that they hope to find. Separate but together, until the sun rises on another new day.

 

* * *

 

The woman watches from the bar. It is not a busy place, with a few customers scattered around laughing and drinking and living their silly little lives- meaningless and easy.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Someone asks, it’s a bartender, he’s standing with a friendly smile and knowing eyes and the woman hates him immediately.

“Who?” She asks.

“The queen, Jihee, she is quite magnificent yes?” He explains, nodding towards the poster she had been staring at. They had put them up all around the country for her inauguration, and the young queen stares back at her- looking radiant. The way the portraits had been painted bathed her in a soft light, and it made the girl’s eyes look inviting, but her mouth was still set in a line; a sign of her position of power. Yet she could see, clear as day, the way that the corners were going up into an almost smile. It was an interesting balance.

The woman thought it made her look weak.  

“I suppose.” She murmurs.

A young man calls from down the table, he is wearing work clothes and has a few missing teeth. She holds back a grimace at the sight of him. He clearly had listened in on their exchange, and wanted to barrage in with his own opinion that no one had asked for.

“Queen Jihee is going to bring a new golden age for the country!” His accent is thick, and she is reminded again of how far away from home she is, “The queen is going to help the outerlands! For once! We’ll be on top! Right with the rich ones in the capital!” He hollers, and the bartender laughs at his antics.  

“Cheers to that!” Another close by says, and the pair of strangers rise their glasses in a cheer. The woman ignores them both, and clutches her own drink tighter in her palms.

She waits a little while longer, until someone new walks in and she breathes a sigh of relief. Her contact finally arrives, and he sits beside her and orders a drink for himself. He is taller than she expected, and he is well dressed- in a simple, poor kind of way. She sees the common women around them all eyeing him when he turns his back, and she could vomit at the utter juvenility of it all. He waits a few minutes before he begins to speak, waits until the bartender is far away and out of earshot.

“So what is it I can do for you?” He asks, he does not look at her. Does not acknowledge her in any way. Neither want to draw attention to themselves.

“I need a way into the capital. It has to be discreet, and no questions asked.”

The man pauses to take a sip of his drink, “I can do that, it will cost you though. I normally charge-”

“I’m not finished.” She interrupts coldly.

“I also need poison. Enough to kill a man, maybe more.”

The man chuckles nervously, “You’re really going to try and murder someone that’s high ranking enough that they’re in the castle?” He shakes his head, “You’ve got some balls women.”

She ignores him, she cares little for his opinion anyway, “Can you do it?”

He looks at her for the first time that night, and shows her a toothy grin, “For the right price I can do anything sweetheart.”

“Good. Then we have a deal.”

She leaves the bar an hour later, with a vial carefully tucked within the lining of her clothes. They’re raggedy things, and they make her skin chafe and itch uncomfortably, but she grits her teeth and bares it. As she walks out, she makes a point to throw that poster of Jihee on the ground. It’s crumpled and torn now, and you can barely make out a face at all.

But Jihee’s eyes still can be seen among the ruined paper, and they look up blankly- just as inviting and warm as they were inside of the bar.

The women makes a point to stamp on the queen’s almost-smile as she leaves the revolting bar behind her.

 

* * *

 

The man sits inside his hut.

He is watching the sand run down the hourglass, and when the last grain falls- he turns it around so he can watch it yet again. Hour by hour, he watches. There is so much time left, that this time will never be wasted. Not for him at least.

“Mark?” A voice calls from outside, banging on his door. His hand twitches in annoyance from where it is resting on the table.

“It’s me, can I come in?” The person outside doesn’t wait for a response, and Mark watches as Hyungwon clambers in anyway, shutting the door carefully behind him. It’s always Hyungwon, never anyone else. Anyone else who stumbles on this place would be far too frightened to enter. The man has made sure of it.

“Have you made any progress?” He asks softly, tracing the edges of the hourglass with a finger.

  
“A little,” The other replies, “They are coming soon. I can sense it.”

“I see.”

“What do we do?”

“What do you mean?” He says absently, the hourglass has almost run out again. A grain of sand is stuck on the side, and he watches it struggle. He gives it a flick with his finger and follows it with his eyes as it carefully flutters down.

“When they come- what will we do?”

“There’s never enough time,” He murmurs to himself, ignoring Hyungwon, “Never enough time to fix all that is broken.”

“Mark.” Hyungwon insists, “I’m serious, what will you do? I can feel it, they get closer with every passing hour. It’s not safe-”

A crash, grains of sand fall to the floor. The hourglasses shattered pieces reflect the room back to them like brillant universes all to their own- each one being just a little different from the next. Hyungwon does not jump at the noise, he thinks he’s already seen this happen, but it’s hard to tell. Sometimes it all blurs together.

“We will let them come, and we will see which course it shall take.”

“Have you foreseen it?” Hyungwon insists, “Your meeting with them?”

“No, that future is...blocked from me. It goes dark. All I know is a face, and a name. Everything else is black.”

“What is the name?”

Mark looks up, focusing on Hyungwon for the first time since he has entered.

“Jaebum. The name is Jaebum.”


	2. the arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever just like...drop off the face off the earth for 6 months? because yeah, same.
> 
> honestly between graduating, planning and then going on a vacation with my friends, an unexpected hospital stay from my dad, preparing for college, STARTING college, and starting a new job- life just took precedent for awhile. But i have every intention of finishing this as well as many other things, so don't you fret! thanks for waiting, and i hope you enjoy

_“The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for.”  -Bob Marley_

 

* * *

 

Eventually, the days of seasickness and pirates come to an end.

They dock on a beach that according to their maps are Northeast of where they need to go. But honestly, Jinyoung isn’t quite _sure_ of where they need to go. The writings that Jackson had found are ancient, and there’s no telling how much has changed across the terrain in the years since. In fact, there’s no telling if the man they are looking for even still _exists._

He’s realizing that they had waged their hopes on much less than he had originally thought, and they are much further out of their element then he had anticipated. They are in an unfamiliar country with no allies. Even when the Clan had had difficult situations in his time there, Jaebum and Jackson always seemed to have a friend of a friend who owed them a favor, or an old comrade from battle who could give directions- they were never truly alone. There was always _someone_ they could fall back on. Here, they are alone. There is only success, or failure, nothing in between, and it is all dependent on them and them alone. Jinyoung knows this, and he is admitally worried about exactly what they may do if their hopes are not realized.

(Mostly, truthfully, he was worried about what Jaebum would do if _his_ hopes were not realized.)

But regardless of his private doubts, they must keep moving forward. So Ilhoon waves them off with a cheerful farewell, and the younger members of their party remain sullen and quiet at having to say goodbye to the exciting group of pirates. At the very least, Jinyoung can take comfort in the fact that they have Ilhoon and his friends as an ally if their paths cross again.

After some deliberation, the group set off. They are trying to reach a nearby fishing village to camp for the night, and the entire way there they encounter no sign of people. Jinyoung has gotten used to the constant sounds and noise of the castle once again, so the quiet of the forest with only animals to keep them company is eerie and strange. He is reminded of the first days with Jaebum, and how out of depth he felt then. The land is rocky, and they are plagued by rough hills. By the time they reach the village, and stagger into the inn- the younger ones have painful sores on their feet and bitter attitudes to match. Jinyoung has been trying to stay fit, but he can tell that his body has softened since he has been home, and his aching muscles are paying the price. Even Jackson, normally the moodmaker in tough situations, seems ready to snap at any moment, so Jinyoung can assume the journey was not fun for any of them.

Jinyoung bites his tongue at the groups whining, and leaves them behind as he walks up to the innkeeper, she has the beginnings of gray hair and hands well-worn from hard work, but she has a youthful glint in her eyes and a kind smile that immediately puts him at ease.

It’s not until he starts his sentence and is met with a blank stare that he realizes there is no reason why the people here would be able to understand his language.

He could slap himself for being so foolish, so dumb, he had just _assumed_ a person in a foreign land would somehow know what he was saying? His exhausted mind had not even factored that in. And what of payment? The purse of capital coins he has may not even be good enough for them. He hadn’t even asked Ilhoon what the currency he was, or if the pirates had some on hand he could trade them for. His mind goes into panic at the thought of having to break to the group of grumpy men that instead of the comfortable beds they’ve been daydreaming about all day- they may have to make due with the forest- dealing with that fallout is absolutely the last thing he wants to do right now.

Jinyoung is in the middle of having this internal meltdown, when Jackson walks up behind him, and Jinyoung feels even stupider.

Even though he doesn’t understand the language, he can tell that Jackson is a little out of practice- the words coming out slowly, and needing repeating a few times, but the innkeepers face floods with recognition as soon as he speaks, and that combined with Jackson’s charming smile means that before long they’re all ushered up to their rooms.

And Jinyoung- Jinyoung is _embarrassed_. Maybe it’s because in this moment he feels incredibly sheltered, and incredibly not well-traveled. He is a former king, but that doesn’t negate all the training he had had to handle diplomacy better than the mess he had just done. And he feels _guilty,_ feels as though he undermined Jackson’s identity. Because of course Jackson would speak the language, he had been from here originally! And Jinyoung had just marched up to that women like a fool assuming that she’d cater to him. Who was he, to decide these things? What right did he have?

They’re all resting in Jinyoung, Jackson, and Jaebum’s shared room- taking up floor space and chair space and any space they can, the plan had been to look over the maps and chart out tomorrow, but instead they’ve all just been lying down in silence. Jinyoung is pretty sure Youngjae is already fast asleep resting his head on Jaebum’s thigh, and Jaebum is not far behind him-his eyelashes fluttering in a way that makes something warm and tender settle in his stomach. And yet, Jinyoung is still thinking about the exchange.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson says a moment later, “Stop thinking so much.”

There’s no point trying to hide _anything_ from Jackson, he’s just one of those people who always happens to know exactly what’s going on instead your head.

“I just feel stupid, for not realizing.” Jinyoung admits, “Thank you for stepping in, I was completely lost.”

“You were exhausted, you forgot- it’s not a big deal, it’s not telling of your character, I promise I will not cry at night because you didn’t remember I can be the one to get us a room.”

And Jinyoung knows then, that he is forgiven. He knows that the only one who condemned him was himself, and he can smile once again.

“...are you sure? You do cry a lot.”

Jackson burst into a fit of giggles at that, and Jinyoung joins him.

“It was one time! And it was _sad_ Jinyoung, if you had accidentally killed something, you would cry too!”

“Wait, wait, wait! I think I’ve heard this story!” Bambam interjects, perking up, “This is the one where Jackson stepped on a frog and grieved for three days right?”

“Wait, I haven’t heard this one? You did that?” Jinyoung says, feigning confusion, “I was talking about the butterfly!”  

“Woah,” Yugyeom marvels, eyes wide at this exchange. Jaebum has his face firmly planted in the floor, but sounds close to tears with the gasping laughter coming from him.

“Listen,” Jackson sputters, “It’s been a long day. As third most powerful in the room, I say we all go the fuck to bed and stop talking about this immediately.”

“Who the fuck says you’re third most powerful?” Bambam says, “Where did we decide this order huh? Did you see me fighting against those guys on our way here? I _clearly_ remember you being on your back in the grass.”

“That’s it, everyone out- good night.”

The younger boys all filter out grumbling, but it is no longer the grumbles of bad moods and tired feet, but rather the good natured ones that Jinyoung holds so close to his heart. He feels himself fill with gratitude at how Jackson once again saves the day, the one to bring spirits high- time and time again.

He is about to turn and tell Jackson this fact, but when he does he sees that Jackson has fallen asleep too- right where he sits.

Jinyoung smiles, and feels the ever growing anxiety pulling at his chest lighten, just a little bit.

 

* * *

 

It’s strange, how words that used to be so familiar to him are foreign on his tongue.

In some ways, speaking these words again feel like home, like remembering, like coming back after a long, hard day and finding everything exactly how you left it- with all the familiarity of a place you know like the back of your hand, and all the furniture warmed by the fire in the corner.

And yet.

And yet, not quite.

As the words stumble their way out of his mouth, uncertain and not quite shaped the way that they should. It only serves to remind him how much he’s changed, how far away he has come from these people who look like him and speak like him and are, intrinsically, in a roundabout kind of way- him. He was like them, once, but not anymore. And their doubts of him can be seen as soon as he opens his mouth. Like a brand on his skin, plastered across his forehead there are the words “HE IS NOT LIKE YOU.” Written in characters he doesn’t quite recognize anymore.

It’s like coming back after a long hard day, and realizing that the comfy chair you loved isn’t quite where you left it, and had that picture on the wall always been there? Wasn’t the rug in the other corner? The room is cold, the fire long gone out, and you are left along to take inventory of a room that is no longer yours.  

It hurts, realizing that maybe you don’t quite belong anywhere.

The weather turns the next day, where the rain and wind of the changing seasons comes in full force and halts any hope they would have had to continue on with their journey. Jinyoung handles it cheerily enough, saying it gives them time to properly look over the maps they had fallen asleep on the night before; so the three of them, the fated trio once again of Jackson, Jaebum and Jinyoung, spend the hours of light in their room- trying to make sense of maps that were vague and confusing even when they were written, and have only gotten worse with time.

By nightfall, his mind is exhausted, and his head is pounding with the beginnings of a truly formidable headache. On top of that, the others have grown antsy during their day of rest, so Jackson makes the executive decision to suggest the tavern downstairs as a reprieve from the day’s gloom.

And this is all well and good, and things are going fine, and he’s striking up interesting conversation with the man next to him and the words are coming back to him and he’s already _paces_ ahead of where he was yesterday and maybe, just maybe, this is a place where he can fit in to.

And then the topic of the Park Dynasty comes up, and everything promptly goes to hell.

It there’s a kind of irony to it, a private joke that only Jackson is in on. When, unbeknownst to them, the former king is sitting only a few tables away. Laughing with Jaebum and entirely unaware of what they’re talking about.

And Jackson tries, he really tries, he knows better than to cause trouble. He knows it is not worth it, he is not a child and he can let these things pass by him, and yet.

“Their king was weak,” The man beside him laughs, his face twisting ugly and cruel, “That’s why he had to give the crown to his bitch of a sister.”

Jackson’s fists clench. He knows enough words to know the general idea of what this man is saying, but he needs to- needs to stay calm. It is _important_ he stays calm. Don’t make a scene.

He can do this.

“The king was never anything anyway, at least when his father had the crown, we didn’t have a sniveling brat knocking on our door begging to get our resources.”

The other men around them nod. Jackson takes a deep breath. He should leave. He should get the fuck up, and walk to the table on the other side of the room.

“Listen, listen,” A younger man says from a few chairs down, “The new king did his best with what he had- his father was a bad man after all.”

Jackson lets out his breath, maybe this isn’t so-

“Which is why he whored himself out to that necromancer!”

Everyone around them bursts out laughing, and Jackson forgets to be calm.

“Maybe, you should be concerned with your own land, instead of gossiping about someone else's.” He says cooly, clutching his drink tightly in his palms.

The man beside him eyes him suspiciously, “And who are you to say that, stranger? What kind of _loyalty_ do you have?”

“I’m loyal to _people_ ,” Jackson replies tersely, “Not to a place, a place is an an,” He wants to say abstract, but he cannot remember the words, not with anger clouding his vision and flooding his mind, so instead he settles for, “-it won’t pick you up when you fall or save you from getting killed. Only people do that.”

“Well, it sounds to me like _you’re_ the enemy kid- spouting shit like that with your _accent._ ” He spits.

“I’m not here to cause trouble, I’m just here for a drink.”

“Oh,” The man laughs, “Not here for trouble?”

He hauls Jackson up by his collar with surprising strength, and he sees as every one of his friends stops what they’re doing in an instant, all watching this exchange carefully. Hyperaware. He makes eye contact with Jaebum, and shakes his head gently, he doesn’t need them getting involved. Jaebum nods back, and signals the others with a hand. _Stand down._ They both know Jackson could easily put up a fight, and probably win- he’s just waiting to see if he could defuse it first.

“Maybe,” The man continues “if you weren’t here for trouble, you shouldn’t have opened your big fucking mouth!”

The punch hits him square in the nose, and Jackson makes a point to stop holding himself back after that.

So much for defusing the situation.

 

* * *

 

  
“Here,” Jinyoung says, coming up behind him. He hands Jackson a wet rag to hold against his swelling eye, and sits down beside him. The wooden boards of the stairs are old, and groan under their combined weight. Jackson has blood dried under his nose, and it sits in a frozen stream across his neck as well. It throbs painfully, but he has had much worse. And the man who did it is off nursing his own wounds that are worse than his, so that alone eases the sting.

“Where’d you get this?” He asks.

“I sweet talked the innkeeper into handing it over.”

Jackson raises his eyebrows, “And...she understood you?”

“You’ll find my charms extend past things as trivial as language.”

Jackson laughs incredulously as he presses the cool cloth to his bruised skin- wincing only a little at the contact.

“I’m sure- I’m sure that Jaebum loved that.”

“Yeah well, he’s not quite used to doing anything other than punching his way into the situation.”

“Lucky you were there with all your kingly wiles then.”

“My wiles are strictly my own thank you, king or not."

They sit in companionable silence for a moment as Jackson nurses his wound, eventually he nudges Jinyoung to get his attention again.

“Thank you.” Jackson says quietly.

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you?” Jinyoung responds, “You’re the one who defended my honor. You didn’t need to do that, you know.”

“And how do you know it was you I was defending?"

“I may not speak the language, but I heard enough words that included my name to know it had _something_ to do with me.”

“Maybe you’re just bigheaded,” Jackson teases, but Jinyoung just shakes his head and waits for him to speak, and so Jackson sighs and relents.

“That guy was talking shit. Talking about people he didn’t know and situations he couldn’t understand. I just- I couldn’t standby and listen anymore.”

“His opinion doesn’t matter, Jacks. He’s just one man, in one town, at one little bar.” Jinyoung says gently.

“It matters to me.”

A pause.

“I don’t- Stars _I know better_ than to do stupid shit like this but I just- I don’t like when people are talking bad about the ones I care about.”

Jinyoung isn’t sure if Jackson wants him to respond or not, so he stays quiet.

“I remember when we first met. You were just a scrawny kid in some cell, and Jaebum almost killed me for letting you go.”

Jinyoung smiles ruefully, “Who would have thought we’d end up here? All of us. together.”

Jackson’s voice sounds funny as he’s speaking, and Jinyoung knows it’s because of the emotion behind his words. “It’s just, and I mean this, you’ve grown so much. And come so far, and you’ve made Jaebum so happy- even if he doesn’t quite know how to express it and I got so upset because- “

Jackson cuts himself off, and takes a deep breath.

“I’m just really happy the fates put you in my path, Jinyoung. I’m lucky to have known you.”

Jinyoung blinks away the moisture gathering in his eyes, “That means a lot Jackson, more than you know. Thank you for saying that.”

Jackson smiles at him, that brillant, cocksure one, “I’m nothing if not honest.”

“If your eye wasn’t black, you would’ve winked right?”

“You know me too well Jinyoungie, you know me too well.”

The door behind them rattles open, and they both turn to see that there stands Jaebum. He’s got what looks to be bright paint smeared across his forehead and his chin, and there are splotches of green and blue decorating his cheeks.

“What in heaven's name happened to you?” Jinyoung laughs.

“I- the innkeeper has some kids. I got bored with you both gone.” Jaebum says sheepishly, one hand scratching at the back of his neck.

“Typical. Rather hang out with kids instead of your _ailing_ friend.” Jackson says with a point towards his own face.

“Don’t be a baby.” Jaebum says, but he sits on Jackson’s other side and throws an arm around his shoulders.

“Where are the kids? Not the bartenders- ours.” Jinyoung asks.

“Inside, probably causing all kinds of trouble. Bambam won’t stop feeding Youngjae and Yugyeom drinks.”

The three of them contemplate that reality for a moment.

“Maybe...we stay out here a little longer?” Jinyoung suggests.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

Jinyoung smiles, and positions his head on Jackson’s shoulder so he can get a better view of the stars.

“Glad we’re all on the same page.”

 

* * *

 

It must be long before day break when Jaebum sneaks away, because by the time that Jinyoung wakes up to the place beside him empty- the spot is cold and the heavens are just beginning to lighten with the first signs of morning. Normally, Jinyoung wouldn’t be worried to find Jaebum off somewhere, brooding or mediating in the shadow of the trees, but they are not at home, not in anywhere at all familiar, so he feels panic ebb it’s way into his veins and make his chest throb. He hurriedly pulls on a long sleeved garment to keep out the chill, taking care not to wake up a snoring Jackson slumped over in the armchair, and creeps out the door in search of his partner.

He finds him not too far away from the inn, sitting cross legged against a tree, Jinyoung is quiet, as not to disturb him, and debates just leaving him alone now that he knows he’s safe. But he also knows _Jaebum_ and knows the way he tends to wallow in his own frustrations alone. So instead he takes gentle steps forward, and he can hear that Jaebum is muttering something under his breath, with his knife- the one crafted by the man who lives inside his soul, the one that Jaebum’s own master gave to him as proof of Jaebum’s true identity- is clutched tightly in the man’s hands. Jinyoung can’t understand what he’s saying, and that’s because it's being said in the old tongue, a language of magicians, not for mortals such as himself.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jinyoung says, coming up to him.

Jaebum jumps, almost knocking his head against the rough bark behind him.

“Jinyoung, I didn’t even hear you coming.”

“I woke up and you were gone, I was worried about you.” He says quietly, kneeling down to be more level.

“Sorry to make you worry.”

“It’s alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I can leave if you want to be alone.”

“No I- no it’s fine. I should head back in soon anyway.” He replies, moving to stand up.

“No wait, this uh- this actually reminded me of something I wanted to talk to you about, and I’m not sure when we’ll next have a moment alone.”

Jaebum’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he settles back down.

“I just wanted to talk about you- and something I’ve noticed, and it’s something I’ve been noticing for awhile, and I just think its important I make it clear.” Jinyoung sighs, “Those nights, not just here, but back in the castle, I wake up, and you’re not next to me. I walk out and you’re asleep on the chair on the balcony.”

Jaebum won’t look him in the eye, instead turning the knife over again and again, “It’s a- it’s a comfy chair Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung smiles gently, “See, this it just it- you don’t need to _hide_ from me Jae.”

Jinyoung looks up at the heavens, breathes in the fresh air, feels the ground underneath him digging into his knees “You miss this. I know you do.”

“You miss the adventure and the fights and the trees and the traveling. You miss being free. You miss falling asleep under the stars and waking up with the light.”

Jaebum stays quiet.

Jinyoung leans closer, “And that’s, that’s _okay_ love, it’s alright. I’m not hurt, not upset. A piece of you will never be mine, it’ll _always_ belong out here.” He carefully grabs Jaebum’s hand, runs his thumb over the runes he doesn’t bother to hide when they’re alone, “You don’t have to feel guilty. It’s okay to enjoy this again. To embrace it. _Let yourself_ enjoy it again.”

“I-”

“I don’t know how to enjoy it without my magic.” He admits.

“It’s all connected for me, it’s so- so integral to who I am and it’s all one and the same, magic and nature, to how I feel like myself and I’m here and I feel the trees and the air and the grass but it just feels-”

He looks back down at the knife, “It feels wrong.”

“Then that’s all the more reason to find the man we’re looking for, figure out how the hell to get this bastard out of you, and then go home where it’ll all feel right again.” Jinyoung says fiercely.

Jaebum bumps his head close to Jinyoung’s, smiling into his brow, and suddenly the world seems so much brighter again, “Have I mentioned how much I love you?” He whispers.

“Once or twice.”

“Mm, I see.”

Jinyoung nudges him with an elbow, “But I always enjoy hearing it again.”

“I love you, Jinyoung.” He presses a kiss behind his ear.

“Again.”

“I love you, Jinyoung.” He murmurs it into the soft skin of his throat.

“Again?”

“I love you, Jinyoung.” Mumbles it against his lips.

“Jaebum,” It comes out muffled, “Jaebum we are _literally_ outside.”

Jaebum pulls back, smiling, “So?”

“So, at least be less obvious.” He mutters as he leans down to press his lips against the exposed collarbones peeking out of Jaebum’s sleep shirt.

“Jinyoung we- _Jinyoung_ don’t bite- We made out in a tree once.” He gasps, “Don’t talk to me about being too obvious.”

“So,” Jinyoung whispers in his ear, “climb the tree and see what happens.”

“You...can’t be serious.”

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows at him.

 

* * *

 

“Jaebum, why the fuck do you have _leaves_ in your hair?” Jackson says.

Jinyoung comes up behind them both, “You know how Jaebum gets with mediation, always finding weird spots.”

Bambam looks carefully, back and forth between Jaebum and Jinyoung, before he makes a noise of disgust, “You guys are so gross, I’ll wait outside with Youngjae.”

Yugyeom trails after him in complete confusion, “Wait? What? What just happened- wait Bambam!”

Jackson shakes his head and picks up his knapsack.

They still have a long journey ahead.

 

* * *

 

The two men sit in the hut, polar opposites. One is a mess of motion, frantically looking through page after page, running his hands through his overlong hair as though he is trying to soothe himself. The other one lays back, lounging, all graceful limbs and the strong jaw and sharp eyes of youth, he lays back against the wall, and listens to the others cacophony.

“There’s no point in worrying, Hyungwon. What is meant to happen is going to happen, you know that.”

Hyungwon makes a frustrated noise in Mark’s direction, and keeps leafing through the texts, “I can’t believe you’re acting so calm about this, you have no idea who this man is, or what he can do. Or why his name came to you.” Mark nods in agreement, “He could ruin you! Be the end to everything you’ve known, and by extension Mark, that includes me! I have every reason to worry.”

“Hyungwon.” Mark says, “I have been alive a long time. I have seen many souls come and go, and never in my life has something like this happened.”

“Exactly! That’s why this is so bad.”

“Maybe you’re just looking at it the wrong way.” Mark sighs.

“What do you mean?”

Mark glances at the hourglass, the one always left on the table to sit in the light of the heavens, and sees that the sand is almost all gone. The time is almost up, after all these years.

The man smiles.

“Maybe, this is the start of something very, very interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calm before the storm
> 
> shoutout to [taelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelights/pseuds/taelights) for listening to me complain about writing for a solid six months instead of actually...you know...writing
> 
> i was gonna actually try and fill my empty ass [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellonao3) with hopefully interesting tweets and also updates abt writing shit i'm doing so feel free to follow that lmao
> 
> thanks for reading, love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i think abt jaebum's cute kitten mouth and die a little inside
> 
> also ilhoon is a pirate in this because i listened to movie a shit ton while writing and all i could think of was that stage where we was dressed as jack sparrow 
> 
> also after the storylines monsta x has been going for how could i not include hyungwon in that role 
> 
> ALSO tltb had an overarching theme about fate and destiny, tltl also has an overarching theme, anyone have any idea about what it is?
> 
> as always, please let me know what you're thinking in the comments. kudos are always appreciated. have a nice day everyone!


End file.
